And if it was my last reverence
by Ylluz'ion
Summary: Un an, c'est court... Mais tellement long quand on est seul...


_**And if it was my last reverence**_

Il pleuvait... et pourtant... il était la, sous la pluie, avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool... il se dirigeait vers le cimetière...

Il poussa la grille, marchant vers une tombe bien précise... Un an... Un an, jour pour jour, qu'il l'avait quitté...

Certains disent qu'un an, ce n'est rien... Pour lui, c'était un an de trop... Un an sans lui...

Il s'arrêta devant sa tombe.

" Edward Elric "

Quelle ironie... Il avait été un génie de l'alchimie...

Et pourtant...

Oui, il avait réussit sa quête... Oui, il avait trouvé cette foutu pierre... Oui, il avait rendu son corps a son frère...

Mais lui... lui, n'avait pas survécu... Sa dépression y était pour quelque chose... Mais pas pour tout...

Les médecins avaient annoncés clairement que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était en pleine depression... Et cela depuis quelques années...

Il était de toute façon condamné...

Mais tout de même... Si ce foutu homonculus ne lui avait pas porté ce coup fatal... Il aurait put vivre encore quelques temps...

Roy se mit a genoux devant la tombe... D'après lui, c'était de sa faute... Il disait qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour le sauver...

Il ne comprenait pas que c'était le choix d'Edward pour sauver son frère, ainsi que pour le sauver lui et son équipe

Il ne voulait pas admettre que Edward les avait quittés... Il reportait donc la faute sur lui-même...

Edward...

Edward...

Edward...

Edward...

Ce seul nom lui était devenu difficile a pronnoncer...

Continuerait-il de payer encore longtemps...

D'abord Maes Huges et maintenant Edward Elric...

Maes Hugues, son meilleur ami...

Lui aussi c'était fait tuer par cet homonculus psychopate...

Roy ouvrit la première bouteille d'alcool... Ne dit on pas que cela fait oublier...

Oui, il voulait oublier que son nabot n'était plus de ce monde...

Triste réalité...

Il se rapellait de ses cheveux blonds, de ses yeux couleur or, de son mauvais caractère...

Il se rapellait que son coeur avait manqué un battement chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu...

Mustang commença a boire...

Il prit une lettre qui logeait dans la poche de sa veste.

Il ne l'avait jamais lu... Peut être par cette foutu peur de ce qui pouvait y être écrit.

Il savait juste qu'elle avait été écrite avec son sang peu de temps avant qu'il ne meurt...Il avait fait avec les moyens du bord...

Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, et, une fois la lettre déplié, il commença à la lire...

" Colonel,

Si vous lisez maintenant cette lettre, c'est qu'à cette heure ci, je ne suis plus des vôtres...

Vous devez surement vous dire que le stupide nabot que je suis vous aura emmerdé jusqu'a sa mort...Non?

Partir sera, je pense, presque un soulagement... Vous êtes surement au courant de cette depression qui me bouffe un peu plus chaque jour...

Alors, je préfère pouvoir sauver ceux que j'aime plutôt que jouer l'égoïste en restant en vie...

C'est un choix de ma part...

Bref, passons a la deuxième raison de cette lettre...

Ne pouvant avouer ce que je ressentais en face,je vais donc vous l'écrire...

Dur dur pour un nabot d'aimer un _bâtard_ colonel, plus âgé que lui, qui est un homme à femme...

Ca aussi ça me bouffe...

Mais, ne dit on pas que l'amour frappe qui il veut, quand il veut...?

Enfin, tout de même, qui aurait imaginé que un jour, Edward Elric serait fou amoureux de son supérieur...

Ironie du sort...

Je vous demande de prendre soin de Alphonse, de toute votre équipe...et de vous...

Adieu colonel...

signé: Un nabot qui s'envolera bientôt... "

Son nabot lui avait donc écrit cette lettre avant de mourir...

A cause de la pluie, on ne pouvait distinguer ses larmes...

Et pourtant, il pleurait... Oui, lui, le colonel qui ne montrait aucune faiblesse pleurait...

Il continuait d'avaler ce doux liquide qui le réchauffait tout en serrant la lettre...

Quelle était cette putain de douleur..? Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le coeur...

Ce n'était peut être pas qu'une impression...

Dans ses mots, il lui tirait donc _sa dernière reverance..._

Il se releva et pris le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez lui...

Il était trempé... Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance...

En ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance...

A part lui...

- A bientôt, FullMetal Nabot ...


End file.
